<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thor Shares His Favorite Toy by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114730">Thor Shares His Favorite Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dildos, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Time, Friendship, Gags, Hair-pulling, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Nothing direct between Thor and Tony, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Polyamory, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Loki (Marvel), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Voyeurism, Whipping, for Thor and Loki, for Tony and Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Thor dom Loki together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark &amp; Thor, Tony Stark/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thor Shares His Favorite Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor removed the red ball gag from Loki’s mouth and carefully unwound the bondage tape that was spiraled around Loki’s body.  He fed Loki a sip of water and Loki murmured a dreamy word of gratitude.  Thor set the ball gag and tape aside and proceeded to bind Loki’s wrists together with black leather cuffs.  Thor secured the cuffs with metal locks and let Loki’s arms hang in front of his body.  Loki allowed himself to be moved, gazing at Thor with an expression of devotion and submission.  Thor switched out the red rubber cock ring that held Loki’s erection for a set of hard metal rings that ran above and below Loki’s balls.  He looked Loki’s body up and down with a thoughtful expression, then added a black leather collar and glinting metal nipple clamps.  </p>
<p>Tony watched it all, naked and smirking, his cock hard and eager.  It had only been two hours since Tony had learned that Thor and Loki had an open relationship, and that Loki had an interest in Tony.  After that, it didn’t take long before the collective lust took over.  Since then Tony had been thoroughly enjoying his first time with the brothers; he had fantasized about involvement in their excitingly dirty and poorly hidden affair ever since he had found out about it, and he had crushed on Loki ever since they had met.  And now what Tony had dreamt about was really happening.  </p>
<p>“What shall we do with him next?” Thor asked.  He smiled sweetly at Loki and wiped the sweat from his brother’s brow.  For an hour and a half Thor and Tony had been playing with Loki in various ways and in various rooms of the house Loki and Thor shared, supposedly as brothers and nothing more.  A little past the hour mark of the session, Loki had begun to break, to fall slowly and gracefully into deep submission and good behavior.  Before that he had been an irresistibly bratty sub, smirking and talking back and making snide remarks.  But now he was fully broken, a sweet kitten eager to obey, eager to please, and they had taken him to the bedroom.  Tony was finding both versions of Loki’s submission to be deeply enjoyable.</p>
<p>Tony stepped near and gave a rough tug to the chain that connected Loki’s nipple clamps.  He stared into Loki’s eyes and watched the pleasure and pain pass over his face.  Tony gave the chain a few more tugs.  Then he stepped away again, drawn by a need to gaze at Loki’s full body as he already had countless times throughout the evening.  Tony dragged his eyes up and down, observing every detail.</p>
<p>“Let’s bend him over the edge of the bed,” Tony suggested after a long stare at Loki’s form, and Thor did so with a grin.  </p>
<p>“Does he like to be spanked?” Tony asked Thor, “We haven’t spanked him yet.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, he loves it,” Thor told Tony, voice thick with dominance.  Thor drew back his large hand and landed a hard spank on Loki’s pale ass.  Loki yelped at the moment of contact - a sound of pain and arousal - then whimpered and thrust his hips.  Tony noticed that the cheek Thor had spanked was already beginning to bruise, the dark colors forming over the rectangular marks left by the paddle Tony and Thor had taken turns using on Loki earlier.  </p>
<p>Thor stepped back and Tony stood in his place.  Since Tony was very aware of the fact that a human was much weaker than an Asgardian, he compensated by landing not a single spank, but a rain of blows.  He spanked Loki as firmly as he could, over and again until his arm grew tired, and Loki moaned continuously and humped the bed.  The green jeweled butt plug in Loki’s ass jostled and glinted hypnotically in the room’s soft lamplight.</p>
<p>Tony turned to see that Thor was jerking himself as he watched.  Tony took a step back to give Thor a turn to stand behind Loki’s ass.  Thor tipped his head in gratitude and approached.  He stroked his hand over the curve of Loki’s decorated ass.  Tony followed Thor’s earlier example and began to jerk himself as he watched.  Thor bent over Loki’s body and moved Loki’s long hair aside, giving Tony a good view before he sunk his teeth into Loki’s neck.  Loki uttered a rich sound of longing, and Thor repeated the action many times over, covering Loki’s neck and shoulder in dark pink teeth marks.</p>
<p>“Do you want to be fucked, brother?” Thor asked low into Loki’s ear.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Loki exclaimed, grinding desperately against the bed.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Thor replied with satisfaction, and Loki made a pleased hum.  Thor removed the dainty butt plug, added a new layer of lubricant and spent a few moments preparing Loki with his scissoring fingers.  Then Thor guided his massive cock to Loki’s hole.  Tony watched with wide eyes and parted lips.  Thor pushed into Loki just short of too roughly and Loki appeared to relish the harsh entrance.  </p>
<p>“You want more?” Thor growled, his body unmoving, “want to be fucked hard with my cock?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes,” Loki chanted.</p>
<p>“Let’s make him beg,” Tony interjected.</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Thor agreed, remaining still inside Loki’s ass.</p>
<p>“Please,” Loki mewled.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Tony said with feigned consideration, “I don’t think that was good enough. What do you think, Thor?”</p>
<p>“Surely it was not good enough,” Thor declared with a smirk, “try harder, Loki.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Loki repeated, his tone profoundly docile, “please fuck me, both of you. I want your cocks inside me, your hard, perfect cocks, oh fuck please take turns using me, use me for as long as you want, in whatever manner you wish. Use me, hurt me, fuck me, anything, please, please.”</p>
<p>Tony’s cock throbbed in his own hand.  He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“That was good,” Tony spoke hoarsely, but Thor had already begun to pound into Loki’s ass, and neither brother seemed to notice Tony’s expression of approval.  Thor fucked Loki wildly for a long stretch of time, Loki moaning and breathing heavily.  Tony watched Thor’s ass muscles move, eager for the brief instances in which he could catch a glimpse of Thor’s cock driving in and out of Loki’s channel.  </p>
<p>With keen impatience, Tony imagined what it would feel like to be inside Loki the way Thor was now.  He imagined his cock being surrounded by Loki, encompassed by Loki, and Tony moaned loudly.  Both brothers glanced at him with expressions of arousal.  Tony matched the rhythm of Thor’s thrusts with the pumps of his own hand around his cock.  Thor clawed his nails down Loki’s back again and again, leaving red lines over the whip marks that were already there.  Tony imagined Loki’s pain, imagined the ecstasy Loki took in it.  Thor swore in long streams of gruff utterances, mixing English and Asgardian curse words as his body worked.  </p>
<p>In time Thor gave a harsh breath, then pulled out of Loki with a regretful sound, clearly yet to be satisfied.  Loki made a sound of loss as well.</p>
<p>“You take a turn, friend,” Thor invited Tony.  Tony grinned and traded places with Thor.  He brought his cock to Loki’s entrance.  He paused to admire Loki’s bare, bruised ass cheeks and his puckered hole.  Then Tony slid slowly into Loki’s ass, feeling hot somewhere deep in his core as he began to fuck Loki at a slow pace.     </p>
<p>“Tony,” Loki mewled, and Tony felt a thrill run through him.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, say it again,” Tony groaned.</p>
<p>“Tony, Tony,” Loki called, “yes, fuck me, Tony, Tony.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Tony grunted and quickened his thrusts, overwhelmed with need.  Loki’s channel felt remarkably tight despite having taken multiple dildos and butt plugs over the course of the evening, not to mention Thor’s recent fingers and enormous cock.  Tony reached forward and lightly gripped the back of Loki’s collar.</p>
<p>“Do you like to be choked?” he asked.  Tony desperately wanted Loki to enjoy every moment.  He yearned to keep Loki in a state of utter bliss.</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” Loki gasped, and Tony tightened the collar around Loki’s pale throat, gathering the back of the leather strap in his fist, choking Loki as he continued to fuck him.</p>
<p>“Say my name again,” Tony commanded.</p>
<p>“Tony,” Loki croaked with clear difficulty.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Tony moaned, and released the collar, “oh fuck,” he repeated, and pounded madly into Loki’s ass, gripping his hips, digging his fingernails into the flesh.  Loki gasped for air and rocked his body, meeting Tony’s thrusts.</p>
<p>“Choke him again,” Thor suggested after a few long minutes.  His voice was heavy with his lust as he slowly pumped his own cock.  </p>
<p>“Only if he begs,” Tony grunted.</p>
<p>“Please,” Loki moaned, looking back at Tony over his shoulder, “Tony, choke me, it feels so good while you fuck me, oh please, will you, will you choke me?”  His voice was sweet, and it touched something in Tony.</p>
<p>“Who knew you could be such a good boy,” Tony murmured, then grasped the collar again and pulled it tight.  Loki struggled for air and humped the bed and Tony fucked him as forcefully as he could.  He thought about Loki’s cock pressed to the bed beneath him.  He thought about Loki’s cock rings.  He thought about how Loki’s cock had felt in his mouth earlier in the session, when Thor and Tony had spent twenty minutes edging Loki.  Thor and Tony had taken turns, one holding Loki down and the other sucking Loki’s cock, but Loki had not been permitted release.  Tony thought about the faces Loki had made while Thor was sucking him.  Tony imagined the faces Loki must have made while Tony was sucking him, the faces only Thor had witnessed.  Tony hoped Loki had adored every instant of Tony’s mouth on his cock.  He hoped it had made Loki suffer in the most beautiful way to be denied his orgasm after such immense pleasure.</p>
<p>Tony thought too about the fact that Thor was currently watching him fuck Loki.  Thor was watching Tony fuck his brother, his lover, and he was pumping his own cock as he watched.  Tony looked alternately between Loki’s body and Thor’s, wishing he was able to observe both at once.  It thrilled Tony to watch Thor’s lust, yet the sight of Loki’s body was nearly irresistible bent before him.  The sight of Loki’s hole full of Tony’s moving cock, of Tony’s hardness rushing in and out over and again, of Loki’s passionate writhing and his slender, wounded back… it was almost more than Tony could stand.</p>
<p>As Tony’s orgasm grew nearer and nearer, he wondered if he ought to stop and give Thor a turn, but the thought of pulling out made Tony frantic with a need to stay inside.  Tony made eye contact with Thor and tried to ask if it was okay for him to come inside Loki first - it could be considered bad threesome etiquette, since Thor and Loki were the actual couple and Tony was just the guest - but the question came out as mere garbles and grunts.</p>
<p>Thor chuckled and reached for a cleansing wipe.  He cleaned his cock and climbed up on the bed, then settled himself on his knees by Loki’s head.  Thor sat back on his heals, parted his knees and pulled Loki’s head onto his lap, arranging their bodies so that Loki’s mouth was near to his crotch.  Tony released Loki’s collar and grabbed a fistful of his long hair instead, then jerked back Loki’s head with a firm tug.  Loki’s mouth fell open and Thor shoved his cock into it.  Loki made a muffled sound and Thor gripped his head with both hands and began to fuck his face.  Thor met Tony’s gaze and grinned at him, then matched the speedy pace of his own thrusts to that of Tony’s thrusts.  The two friends used the bound and blissfully broken Loki together, and Loki shuddered and ground against the bed as he was jostled between them. </p>
<p>Tony observed Thor’s face and he saw the depth of his feelings for Loki.  It touched Tony, and he gave Thor a soft smile.  Thor replied with a warm expression.  Tony slowed his pace for a time, and Thor followed suit.  They glided in and out of Loki’s mouth and ass with a dreamy stride and Loki made a soft ongoing hum around Thor’s hardness.</p>
<p>But in time Thor increased his speed, gradually until he was fucking Loki wildly once again.  Tony matched his pace again, feeling immense relief.  He had relished the slower pace, the velvety quality, but his body was screaming for abandon.  </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m gonna lose it,” Tony screamed. </p>
<p>“Let’s come in him,” Thor groaned.  He slammed madly in and out of Loki’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah,” Tony replied loudly, hips pistoning, “I’m ready, oh so fucking ready.”</p>
<p>Tony bent over Loki’s body and Thor leaned back a little so that Tony could land his mouth on the back of Loki’s shoulder.  Tony kissed his way to the side of Loki’s neck.  He wanted to whisper in Loki’s ear.  He wanted to say so many things, but he didn’t know what they were.</p>
<p>“Loki,” Tony whispered simply, and Loki shuddered.  “Loki, I’m coming,” and Tony let go, shooting hard and fast though the moment of his climax felt impossibly slow.  The moment stretched on as Thor cried out, from what sounded like far away, that he was coming too.  The moment stretched on as Tony distantly heard Thor telling Loki to swallow and then calling him a good boy.  The moment stretched on as Thor pulled away, and Loki turned his head to the side and Tony kissed Loki’s mouth as though it was the most natural act in existence.</p>
<p>Afterwards Thor took Loki into his arms.  He fed Loki a sip of water.</p>
<p>“Do you want to come, my good boy?” Thor asked him softly.  Loki whimpered and huddled close and Thor stroked his hair.  He unbound Loki’s wrists and gingerly removed the nipple clamps, collar, and cock rings.  The brothers spent a few moments holding each other in silence, and Tony watched.  It was a beautiful and tender sight.  Tony found he wanted to hold Loki too, and he considered joining them, pictured himself cuddling to Loki’s other side - but he wasn’t sure if he would be intruding on a special moment.</p>
<p>“Please, yes, I want to come,” Loki finally replied, raising his face from where it had been buried in the crook of Thor’s neck.</p>
<p>“You were such a good boy,” Thor told him, then gave him a brief, gentle kiss, “do you want to be sucked?”</p>
<p>Loki nodded.</p>
<p>“Who do you want to suck you, sweet boy?”</p>
<p>Loki looked at Tony, Loki’s face pure and innocent, and Tony’s breath caught.  He so wanted to make Loki come, to bring him his long-awaited pleasure.</p>
<p>“If you want to,” Loki spoke timidly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Tony replied intently.  </p>
<p>Thor smiled approvingly and sat back against the tall head of the bedframe.  Loki sat between Thor’s legs, leaning his back against Thor’s chest.  Tony crawled over and gently took Loki’s cock into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh, oh, Tony,” Loki cried out, “I want to come already, I’ve been waiting so long but,” Loki breathed raggedly, “but please don’t let it be over yet.”  </p>
<p>Tony made a soft, involuntary sound of emotion around Loki’s cock and stroked Loki’s thigh, then began to bob his head.  He raised and lowered his mouth slowly, enjoying the sensations - the salty taste of Loki’s flesh, the firmness of his erection pressing down the back of Tony’s throat, and most of all the sounds Loki made.  They were sweet whimpering sounds, gasping sounds, sounds of teetering on the edge, of clinging to control, of tied sheets of essence flowing and flapping in the face of wild wind without ever letting loose the knots that secured them.  </p>
<p>Tony felt Loki’s hands slide into his hair and then Loki’s fingers began to run gently through Tony’s locks.  It was soothing and thrilling at once, and Tony started to suck Loki faster, cupping Loki’s balls in his hand as his mouth worked.  He dragged his mouth on and off of Loki’s cock with intimate enthusiasm.  He ran his free hand over Loki’s body wherever he could reach, feeling the softness of his skin, and Tony felt like he was swimming in Loki, like Loki was everywhere and everything.  </p>
<p>Loki made a sudden strangled sound.  Tony realized that he had lost himself in it - in the rhythm and the longing - and was about to make Loki come uncontrollably.  Tony pulled his mouth off and panted.  Loki looked down at him, biting his lip and shaking slightly in Thor’s arms.  Tony wrapped his hand around the base of Loki’s cock and began to lick slow lines up the shaft.  Loki started to whisper Tony’s name and Tony’s spent cock twitched.  </p>
<p>Tony swirled his tongue around the head of Loki’s cock and lapped over the tip as he continued to stroke Loki’s balls with his palm.  With the tip of his tongue Tony circled the tiny opening at the tip of Loki’s cock, then pressed his tongue flush to it as he inched the hand from around the base of Loki’s cock higher and began to jerk him.  Loki writhed and held onto Tony’s shoulders, clinging to him.  Tony sucked the head of Loki’s cock, moving his mouth on and off of it as he repeatedly swirled his tongue.  He moved his hand in sync, stroking the shaft, pumping it faster and faster, still massaging Loki’s balls with his other hand.</p>
<p>In time Loki sounded on the verge again, so Tony withdrew the hand that was wrapped around Loki’s shaft and took Loki’s cock fully into his mouth.  It was time to bring Loki his climax, to gift him with what he had surely earned.</p>
<p>“Tony,” Loki spoke, his voice heavy with emotion.  He stroked Tony’s hair.  “Oh, Tony, your mouth,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Tony glided his mouth on and off of Loki’s cock at speed.  He stroked Loki’s silky thighs.</p>
<p>“Tony,” Loki called, “Tony, I must come, please.”  He made a desperate cry.</p>
<p>“Come in his mouth, beloved,” Thor directed, “go on,” and Loki sighed blissfully.</p>
<p>“Tony,” Loki whispered, “I’m coming, I’m -” and with that Loki’s body jerked and Tony’s mouth was filled with Loki’s seed.  It dripped over his tongue and down his throat, and Tony relished the taste, the evidence of Loki’s pleasure.  Having called forth Loki’s release, Tony felt deeply in control of him, despite the fact that it had been the most tender part of the evening.</p>
<p>Tony sat up and Loki smiled dreamily at him.  Thor shifted their bodies so that he was beside Loki with an arm around him.</p>
<p>“Come sit on his other side, friend,” Thor encouraged.  </p>
<p>Tony crawled over to Loki and gazed at his face, then pulled him into a passionate kiss, a kiss that was kind, but possessive.  Loki melted into him.  Tony cradled Loki’s face as they kissed, and his tongue was gentle but decisive inside Loki’s mouth.  When their lips parted Loki laid his head on Tony’s chest and snuggled against him.  Tony felt uncomfortable for a moment, overwhelmed by the closeness and the sweetness, but then he let himself enjoy it.  He wrapped his arms around Loki’s body and kissed Loki’s hair, and Loki made a joyful hum.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get us all some drinks and snacks,” Thor said with a grin in his voice, and he graciously left Loki and Tony alone to share a private moment in one another’s embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>